Te extraño
by Mari Pie85
Summary: Skipper se pone paranoico cuando Kowalski se pone a llorar por Eva y los chicos dan a entender a Skipper que el fue así cuando estuvo en el zoológico por una nutria.


_En el circo…_

Kowalski: entonces hablamos después.

Kowalski hablaba por teléfono con Eva se comunicaban mucho.

Cabo: me alegra que Kowalski y Eva puedan hablar, no quiero escuchar a Kowalski llorar toda la noche por Eva.

Rico: yo tapoco.

Skipper: parece como si no le volviera a hablar con ella. Está muy loco por esa chica.

Kowalski: mira quien lo dice.

Skipper: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Kowalski: o vamos, siempre veías a esa nutria, nuestra vecina.

Rico: cieto.

Skipper: no se dé que hablas.

Cabo: o vamos Skipper, una vez me dijiste que todos alguna vez se vuelve loco por una chica.

Kowalski: además te paralizabas cuando alguien decía su nombre, como era Marlene.

Skipper: chicos ya!

Rico: admítelo.

Skipper: bien, si. Oigan no es raro una nutria, que es un mamífero y un pingüino que es un ave.

Cabo: es mejor que un pingüino y una muñeca.

Skipper: chicos creo, que ya la deje atrás, no la veo desde hace años, no se como está, si estará en el mismo zoológico.

Cabo: y si la visitas.

Skipper: no lo se, dentro de poco nos vamos a otra estación.

Cabo: voy a salir, vuelvo pronto.

Skipper: okey, pero tienes que estar aquí antes del show.

Cabo: bien, los veo después.

Lo que no sabían era que Cabo iba al zoológico de Central Park a buscar a Marlene. Por suerte el zoológico estaba cerrado.

Cabo: mi viejo hogar- dijo entrando al zoológico- bien, a trabajar.

Cabo vio el hábitat, Marlene aún vivía ahí.

Cabo: hola Marlene.

Marlene Cabo? Tantos años sin verte.

Cabo: si, como estas.

Marlene: bien y vos.

Cabo: bien.

Marlene: y los chicos.

Cabo: ah ellos estan bien.

Marlene: y donde han estado durante todo el tiempo.

Cabo: bueno… hemos estado en Madagascar, África y Europa, y actualmente vivimos en un circo.

Marlene: le dieron la vuelta al mundo?

Cabo: eso parece. Oye ahorita es el siguiente show, quieres verlo.

Marlene: si claro.

Cabo: entonces, vamos.

Ambos fueron y llegaron al circo, y justo a tiempo ya que estaban anunciando el inicio del show.

Cabo: oh oh, disfruta el show, chispitas voy tarde!- dijo corriendo.

El show fue genial (como siempre)

Marlene: eso fue genial

Cabo: si, antes eran un desastre. Mejor no te cuento.

Marlene: esta bien.

Cabo: oye quieres ver a los chicos.

Marlene: si, claro, quisiera saludarlos.

Rico: Cabo veni.

Cabo: ya voy.

Cabo y Marlene fueron a donde estaban los chicos.

Cabo: hola, me necesitan.

Rico: shi.

Cabo: bien, pero primero quiero que vean a alguien que no ven desde hace muchos años.

Skipper: bien.

Cabo: pasa.-dijo diciéndole a Marlene que pasara- se acuerdan de Marlene.

Skipper estaba más rojo que los tomates.

Marlene: hola chicos.

Rico: hola bueno verte

Marlene: a mi igual Rico.

Kowalski: hace años sin verte.

Marlene: cierto, Cabo me dijo que estaban bien.

Kowalski: si, y hemos tenido muy buenas aventuras. Verdad Skipper.

Skipper: si- dijo dándole una mirada asecina Cabo asustándolo.

Rico: aah Cabo ven, ayuda.

Cabo: si- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Kowalski: yo… creo que hablare con Eva, nos vemos- dijo saliendo corriendo.

Un pequeño silencio incomodo había entre ambos hasta que Marlene rompió el silencio.

Marlene: Eva?

Skipper: si, es la nueva novia de Kowalski.

Marlene: parece que no fue difícil que olvidara a Doris.

Skipper: eso parece.

Marlene: oye y como has estado.

Skipper: bien, y tu, como esta el zoológico.

Marlene: no es lo mismo sin ustedes, y sin el león ha habido mucho público para los demás animales.

Skipper: bueno esque nos fuimos del zoológico fuimos a Madagascar luego a África y a Europa y bueno estamos aquí.

Marlene: yo los estrañaba mucho. Sin sus locuras todo era muy diferente.

Skipper: bueno somos únicos, además vamos a estar aquí solo hoy, ya mañana nos vamos a oto lugar.

Marlene: oh enserio, me alegra verlos por lo menos un día. La verdad al que más extrañaba era a ti.

Skipper: enserio.

Marlene: sip, esque eres muy diferente, tal vez seas algo paranoico, pero para mi, eres especial- dijo con la cabeza abajo.

Skipper: sabes algo- dijo tomándola de las manos- yo también te extrañe mucho. Porque eres hermosa, siempre te veía en tu hábitat y eres especial. Y trate de olvidarte, que por esa locura me case con una muñeca.

Marlene: enserio.

Skipper: si- dijo dándole un tierno beso.

Marlene: pero, te vas y no te volveré a ver- dijo con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Skipper: tranquila- dijo limpiando las lágrimas- yo volveré y te iré a visitar.

Marlene: pero eso será dentro de mucho tiempo.

Skipper: tal vez no nos veamos, pero nos podremos hablar, como Kowalski y Eva.

Marlene: esta bien, te amo.

Skipper: y yo a ti- dijo dándole otro beso y la abrazo.

* * *

_Afuera…_

Cabo: sabía que son el uno para otro.

Rico: shi.

Kowalski: como va todo.

Cabo: todo va bien.

Kowlaski: me alegro, lastima que no van a verse.

Cabo: seguro se comunicaran.

Rico: como tu yEva.

Cabo: por cierto, como esta ella.

Kowalski: bien.

* * *

Marlene: yo me tengo que ir. El zoológico abre temprano.

Skipper: yo te acompaño.

Marlene: si, vamos.

Ambos iban caminando algo tristes. Llegaron al zoológico y Skipper acompaño a Marlene a su hábitat.

Skipper: creo que yo ya me voy.

Marlene: esta bien- dijo abrazandolo- espero verte pronto.

_Skipper: igual yo- dijo dandole un beso apasionado- nos vemos, te amo._

_Marlenr: y yo a ti._

_En el circo…_

Cabo: espero que Skipper no tarde mucho.

Kowalski: no creo, será mejor ir a dormir mañana el primer show es temprano.

Rico: Skipper viene.

Cabo: hola Skipper, como te fue?.

Skipper: bien

Kowalski: estas bien

Skipper: si, solo que, espero verla pronto.

Cabo: la verás.

Skipper: gracias, será mejor ir a domir mañana el primer show es descansen chicos.

Kowalski: igual Skipper.

Todos fueron a dormir, a Skipper le costaba dormir, por ver a Marlene pensaba mucho en ella y que no la vería durante mucho tiempo.

Al día siguiente después del show, guardaron todo y se iban temprano, Skipper aun seguía pensativo.

Marlene: Skipper!- grito viniendo corriendo.

Skipper: Marlene, que haces aquí? No deberías estar en el zoológico.

Marlene: solo vine a despedirme.- dijo dándole un abrazo- te extrañare.

Skipper: y yo ti- dijo dándole un beso- volvere a verte.

Marlene vio como se iban y se despedia de ellos con la mano. Skipper estaba triste, pero sabía que la volvería a ver…

**_Fin…  
_**

**_Hola! El fic más largo que he hecho, ji ji. Creo que me inspire, bueno la clase de Afectividad y Sexualidad sirvio. Espero que les haya gustado Saludos._**


End file.
